The arrangements of this type which are known provide, as acoustic insulation, an envelope made of a heavy elastomer that encloses the pump. The arrangements provided for such an acoustic insulation envelope considerably raise the manufacturing cost and increase the size of the pump, although, particularly in the automobile industry, the desire is to reduce the space needed for installing pumps.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages.